1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments are directed to a tester and a test apparatus for testing semiconductor devices, and more particularly, to a tester for testing electrical characteristics of semiconductor devices and a test apparatus having the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, semiconductor devices are manufactured through sequential steps of a FAB (fabrication) process, an EDS (electric die sorting) process and an assembly process. A plurality of semiconductor devices are fabricated on a semiconductor wafer through various unit processes and the electrical characteristics of the semiconductor devices on the wafer are measured or tested in the EDS process. Defective devices and non-defective devices are sorted out in the EDS process. Finally, the non-defective devices are cut from the wafer into separate devices and each of the separate devices is packaged into a semiconductor package in the assembly process, so that the semiconductor packages are protected from external disturbances such as mechanical impacts and physical and chemical shocks.
In particular, some of the non-defective devices are repaired and other non-defective devices are removed from the wafer in the EDS process, so that the time and cost of the package test are reduced in the assembly process.